Promise Me
by AnimeAmie
Summary: Kenny keeps dying and Butters doesn't like it one bit.   Will a promise be enough to keep them together?


**Lately, I've been watching a lot of southpark and, while I've been watching it, I've been getting some short story ideas. So, I've been writing little short stories on my favorite character-Kenny. This story is one of my first ones but I hope I wasn't, _too_, OOC lol xD**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" Stan gasped.

"You bastards!" Kyle yelled and they both looked down in horror at their friend's mutilated body.

Cartman, who was standing beside the two enraged and shocked friends, turned from Kenny's body, shrugging it off. "Stupid idiot shouldn't have ran in front of a bus." He mumbled.

Butters was with them, still staring in horror at Kenny's body smeared onto the street. For just a moment, he thought he saw Kenny's hand twitch but, even if it did, Kenny's life was long gone by the time he stumbled over and dropped to his knees beside him. "M-my god..." He finally breathed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Christ, Kenny...Why?" He reached out to touch Kenny's parka hood but snapped his hand back against his chest and took several deep breaths, trying not to lose it. "He's dead..."

Stan and Kyle came up behind Butters and put a hand on each of Butters' shoulders.

"We should go, Butters. We don't want to get in the way." Stan said, referring to the police who were nearby asking questions and coming over to clean the mess.

Butters stood up, holding his hands to his chest and walked wherever Stan and Kyle had led him.

* * *

The next morning, Butters woke up smiling after turning off his alarm.

He rolled over and nuzzled his face against the warm familiar chest of his lover, Kenny, who was also awake but not as happy.

Sitting up in bed, Butters looked down at Kenny then situated himself on top of Kenny's stomach and bent down to kiss his neck.

"Are you horny?" Kenny smirked, rubbing his hand up and down Butters' back.

Butters giggled. "I'm just real happy to wake up beside you." He nuzzled Kenny's neck; his smile slowly turning into a distant frown. "I had a t-terrible nightmare last night." He stuttered.

"Hmm." Kenny pulled Butters down against him.

"It felt so real—I had another dream of you dying." Butters shuddered wrapping his arms around Kenny's neck. "That's the fifth time this month."

Kenny didn't say anything.

"I bumped into our old school counselor at the supermarket a few days ago and we were talking. I told him about my nightmares."

"You didn't tell me this." Kenny said, showing no emotion in his tone.

"He said my dreams are normal." Butters continued. "That I'm just having anxiety and that maybe I miss you, too, much when you leave." Resting his ear against his Love's chest, he intertwined his fingers with Kenny's. "But we've been almost inseparable lately...so I don't know. I guess I love you so much that I'm making myself scared over the fact that..." Butters eyes teared up. "That someday I might lose you."

Kenny had stopped rubbing Butters' back for a brief moment before continuing again. After an even longer paused, Kenny finally said, "You'll never lose me."

Butters closed his eyes, letting the tears fall from the corners. "Promise?" He whispered.

Kenny held Butters' hips as he pushed him off of his stomach and rolled over, laying between Butters' legs. He caressed the back of Butters' thighs while leaving a trail of kisses from his collarbone to his earlobe. "I promise." He kissed his earlobe again and bit it playfully finally making the small blond smile again.

"Good because I don't know what I would do without you."

Kenny sat up on Butters, making his lover moan from the added pressure, and he smirked devilishly down at him. "Now, I don't know about you, but you've gone and made me horny as hell. You should really do something about that for me." He winked.

"When are you _not_ horny?" Butters asked, laughing. He rubbed his hands up and down Kenny's abdomen.

"When people say cherry pop." Kenny made a face. "I can't stand that."

Butters closed his eyes, smiling peacefully, as Kenny lowered himself back down against him and began to rock back and forth, increasing the arousal.

"...Can you promise me something, Butters?" Kenny asked after licking his cheek.

"W-what is it, Kenny?" Butters asked, turning his head against Kenny's until their foreheads touched. His eyes were still closed in the moment and his smile began to fade as he got hornier. Soon enough, he smile was erased completely and was replaced by a concentrated frown as he tried to hold back the moans of pleasure.

"Promise that you'll always wait for me." Kenny said, a little, too, dark for Butters' taste.

Butters nodded, bucking his hips against Kenny. "Of c-course, Kenny. I'll always wait for you."

"Even when you believe that I'll never come back?"

Butters' eyebrows knitted together, trying to understand Kenny, then he smiled again and nodded. "I won't ever believe that. You already promised to never leave me."

Satisfied with Butters' promise, Kenny began kissing him again.

* * *

Weeks had gone by and Butters was getting very sick.

One morning, Kenny woke up and Butters wasn't sleeping beside him. Panicking at first, Kenny jumped out of bed and headed downstairs to find Butters sitting at the kitchen table half asleep and taking slow sips of coffee.

"Butters?"

Butters lulled his head to one side, painfully keeping his eyes open to look across the room at Kenny.

"It's—" Kenny narrowed his eyes at the clock on the wall as he walked over to Butters. "Three in the morning. This is the third time this week. Come to bed, baby." He took the mug out of Butters' hand and stooped down, lifting his love off the chair and into his arms.

Butters tried not to close his eyes but, as he drew tiny heart on Kenny's chest, his eyelids betrayed him. He was mumbling incoherently but Kenny picked up on enough of the words to know what this was about. "Nightmare...can't stand...dying." Butters stopped rambling halfway up the stairs and by the time Kenny laid him back into bed Butters was fast asleep.

~0~

Later that same day, Kenny was laying in bed with Butters curled up at his side.

"I don't feel good." Butters admitted for the first time since he had been showing the signs of his illness. "I think I'm getting a c-cold or something—Golly, I don't know. Maybe the flu."

Kenny just listened, feeling Butters' warm breath against his neck.

"I haven't been sleeping very good—maybe it's something that I'm eating. I hear some foods make you lose sleep...make you sick...maybe even give you bad dreams. I should change the shopping list. I ought to look this up, do ya think, Kenny?" The laid in silence again. "When was the last time we visited your folks? You think they might wanna come over for thanksgiving?"

Kenny inhaled deeply through his nose. "No." He said as he let out his breath.

"Yeah, I know." Butters said. "I don't want my parents around either. I still don't think they've accepted us." Silence again. "How's Stan and Kyle?"

"Fine."

"Maybe they would like to come over sometime. We could all hang out together over here." After another long silence, Butters raised himself up on his elbows, laying on his stomach. "We could have sex."

Kenny chuckled. "What, like, an orgy?" He joked.

Butters couldn't help but smile. "No, Kenny. Not with Stan and Kyle. Me and you. Right now." He kissed Kenny's chest.

Kenny ran his fingers through Butters' hair.

"I love you, Kenny." Butters sat up, brushing his fingers against Kenny's chest.

"I love you, too."

~0~

"Hey, Kenny." Kyle said, watching the tall blond with the orange parka sit across from him and Stan.

They were all meeting up at their favorite bar to talk about anything that came to mind but today's conversation had a little more importance to it. "Wendy's pregnant." Stan said, receiving praise and even more so as he called out for a round of beers on him.

Cartman came over and sat by Kenny. "What is everyone so excited about?"

"Wendy's pregnant." Kyle told Cartman as Stan took a drink of his beer.

Cartman smirked, taking a drink of his beer. "Well then, Stan, I guess that makes you a real man."

"If that makes him a real man then I'm twice the man you all are." Kyle laughed, referring to his two year old twins.

"And that means you're not a man at all." Stan chuckled to Cartman who hasn't had a steady date in the last five years.

Everyone at the table laughed and Cartman turned red, scowling at them all. His eyes stopped on Kenny. "What are you laughing about, Fag? Last time I checked, you don't have any kids either." He sneered. "You and Butters can't even have kids so you'll never be a man, you poor fuck."

The mood died instantly for everyone but Cartman.

"Why don't you go home and buttfuck that gay whore of yours. No doubt you'll probably get smashed and beat poor Butters later just like you're stupid drunk of a dad did to your—"

Kenny stood up, pushing his chair back and punched Cartman across the face.

Cartman saw this coming and pulled himself together fast, punching Kenny in the gut.

Kenny stumbled back a few feet but steadied himself and grabbed his beer bottle slamming it against the table. The end of the bottle shattered and Kenny held it out as a weapon against Cartman's throat.

"Guys stop!" Kyle jumped to his feet with Stan.

Kenny glared at Cartman then tossed the bottle aside when he reminded himself that Butters was more important.

Butters was already sick and Kenny didn't have the heart to call him from a jail cell.

"Go home, Kenny." Kyle said. "We'll hang out again tomorrow."

"Yeah, Kenny, go home." Cartman spat.

"Shut up, fatass!" Stan yelled.

Kenny left the bar after that and stood at the bus stop, still seething. He was so mad and his thoughts were so consumed with ideas of Cartman dying horribly that he didn't even hear the footsteps coming up behind him.

A hand grabbed the back of his parka and he was slammed back against the building behind him.

Slumping to the ground, shocked, Kenny turned and looked up at Cartman as he raised his leg and slammed his foot into the side of his head.

~0~

Butters poured himself another cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. His hands were trembling from the amount of coffee he had consumed; he felt like Tweek on a good day.

Kenny was late, Butters noticed. He usually got back from the bar with his friends at 11:00 pm but it was already coming on 1 am.

Taking another sip, Butters thought it might be a good idea to go down and check up on him.

When he stood to fetch his coat, the doorbell rang and Butters jumped, putting a hand over his heart.

He walked over to the door, hesitating from opening it.

Something didn't feel right.

Something _wasn't_ right.

Opening the door, he looked upon Stan and Kyle.

Stan was looking down at his feet and Kyle took his hat off his head, looking at a hinge on the door.

Butters didn't say anything. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would throw up.

"Butters..." Kyle began.

Butters was already putting the pieces together in his mind. Why was Kenny late? Why was Stan and Kyle at his door and why couldn't they make eye contact with him? Why wasn't Kenny with them?

Butters gripped the door handle.

All of those nightmares,...were they coming true?

"Wh-where's Kenny?" He asked.

Kyle and Stan exchanged sad glances.

Butters didn't like that. His knees became weak and he scowled at them. "Where's...Where's—Kenny!" Butters yelled, backing away from Stan and Kyle.

"I'm sorry, Butters." Stan took a step inside, toward his friend.

"N-n-no..."

"Kenny...got into a fight outside the bar." Kyle explained.

"No!" Butters put a hand over his mouth. He didn't want to hear the rest. "Get out!" Butters screamed and grabbed the door, pushing it shut, shoving Stan out. "Get away!" After locking the door, he ran up the stairs to the bedroom and jumped into bed, pulling the covers over his head. "Wake up...Wake up, Butters." He mumbled to himself. "You're just having another nightmare." Rocking back and forth on his knees, Butters cried in pain.

"Liar!" He screamed. "Liar! Kenny, you bastard!" Sobbing, Butters pulled the blankets off his head and laid his head against Kenny's pillow, hugging it. "You promised I'd never lose you!"

* * *

The next morning, Kenny woke up to the blaring of Butters' alarm. He quickly reached across Butters to slam on the snooze button and growled in agony. His head hurt from a hangover and the sick memories of Cartman bashing his skull in.

"Uh." He moaned, sitting up.

Looking to the side of him, he rubbed the covers where Butters was laying underneath. "...I'm sorry for giving you another nightmare." He whispered, feeling a pang of guilt in his stomach.

Rubbing Butters' hip a little harder, Kenny frowned and looked back at Butters' alarm.

It was 9:33 am.

That was strange to Kenny because Butters always set his alarm for 8 am. It couldn't have been going off for a whole hour and a half without Butters shutting it off at some point.

"You're...sick." Kenny declared, leaning over and kissing Butters' ear. "I wish you would feel better."

He kissed Butters' ear again and closed his eyes, repeating the kiss a few more times until denial had passed leaving him in shock.

"Liar..." He breathed in his ear, pulling away, but continuing to rub Butters' hip. "You promised you would wait for me."

Jerking the covers off of Butters' body, Kenny saw the cuts in his wrists and the blood that seeped into the bedsheets.

Seeing this completely destroyed the shock from Kenny and he distorted his face in pain. He pulled his love into his arms and stroked his hair. "You promised..."

* * *

**This is how I would imagine Kenny's relationship with Butters would be like if they did get together.**

**Butters is so sensitive and lovable. 8D**

**Everyone always forgets Kenny dying the next day but what about the pain Butters would go through during the time Kenny dies. And the nightmares-well, I believe that Butters would love Kenny so much that a part of him would still be scarred after the deaths. He wouldn't completely forget Kenny's deaths; only remember them as nothing but horrible nightmares.**

**And after awhile, I don't think Butters would be strong enough to keep going. He would get sick from these constant 'Nightmares' that bring him so much stress and fear that any one of Kenny's future deaths would lead him to his breaking point to commit suicide.**

**Kenny will always be able to keep his promise to Butters but, unfortunately here, Butters wasn't able to keep his promise to Kenny.**

**It seemed inevitable. There's no way Kenny could tell Butters that he can't die and Butters remember the next time he dies again.**

**What do you guys think?**


End file.
